


roman holiday

by asheijis



Series: always forever [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rated for swearing, angst if you squint, mainly, takes place during the road trip between cape cod and LA, theyre just so gd stupid they deserve the world, yahtzee treated as a gambling game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijis/pseuds/asheijis
Summary: Eiji and Shorter get bored on the road trip to Los Angeles
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, also hints of ash lynx/shorter wong, hints of okumura eiji/shorter wong
Series: always forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! ik this is shorter than usual but i Cannot write anymore of it or i might die ^^' im working on the framing out the main plot of faem rn but irl issues r spiking up again (applying to rent, packing things, etc yk) so it might be a bit of a slow update so have this instead!!

“Can you guys keep it down?” Ash was trying to sleep in the front seat, but Shorter and Eiji kept yelling about some game they were playing. Max was driving and couldn’t be bothered and Ibe was able to sleep even with their noise,  _ somehow _ . There were fields around for miles, and it was midday and Ash couldn’t believe that they had this much energy  _ especially _ in this heat. 

“No, Ash, We’re playing a game of wits and will!” Shorter beamed at him through the small window opening into the cabin of the truck. His hair was blowing around in the wind and Ash followed it as it twisted and furled around him. “You can’t be quiet in a game like that!” 

“Dumbass, it’s a game of chance and luck!” 

“No, it’s like chess! It’s a matter of bluffing!” 

“Shorter, it’s _ fucking yahtzee _ !”

“Personally, I think it’s very fun!” Eiji spoke up in between Ash and Shorter’s not-so-serious argument. Ash turned his gaze to Eiji, who was smiling at them like them arguing was adorable. 

“You only think that because you keep getting jokers!” Shorter gasped incredulously at Eiji, a hand going up to clutch at his chest. Eiji giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand as Shorter flailed around. “I mean, you must be using loaded dice, right? Did I give you my spares by accident?” He started frantically patting his pockets, Eiji finally losing it, throwing his head back. Ash felt a little spark of warmth at observing the two boys messing around. 

“I’m just lucky, Shorter!” He giggled, throwing the dice again. Four fives and one two. He rerolled the two. It was a five. Shorter barked out a yell of protest while Eiji dissolved into giggles, clutching his stomach. 

“How many jokers does that make it?” Ash chimed in, turning in his seat to face the two of them. 

“That’s the fifth one, Ash!” Shorter balked, wiping his forehead. “Are you sure you’re not using loaded dice?”

“Shorter, all the jokers I’ve gotten have been different numbers!” Eiji pointed to the board they were keeping score on. It listed what Eiji got for each joker. Two sixes, one two, and a three. He wrote a five on there, a bit crooked but it was alright. 

“Why not just start a new game? Eiji’s already beat you, Shorter.” Ash glanced at the amount of points Eiji had in his Yahtzee section. Eiji was in the middle of scribbling a five hundred and fifty on there. Shorter couldn’t beat him. 

“It’s about the principle of the thing, Ash.” Shorter gestured for the dice again and started shaking them in his palm. Stubborn bastard. He smirked as he rolled the dice, two threes, a one and a five popping up. He sighed, keeping the threes as he rolled once more. Two fives and a two. He grit his teeth and rolled again. Two threes and one six. “I guess that’s my threes.” He muttered into his hand as he leaned on it. 

“What did you bet on winning this game,  _ Pineapple head _ ?” Ash asked, chuckling softly as Shorter visibly froze up. 

“None of your business,  _ Angel _ .” Shorter barked back at him, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Oh really, breaking out the nicknames, huh  _ Pinky _ ?” Ash leaned into the atmosphere, letting himself forget about the fact that they were on their way to Los Angeles, on their way to figure out Banana Fish. He could have this. 

“He bet his sunglasses for a day!” Eiji piped in, shaking his hands as he got ready to roll. There was a moment of silence before they all erupted into noise. 

“He did  _ what _ ?” Ash gasped loudly, looking to Shorter’s red face. 

“I did not, that’s an exaggeration!” He crossed his arms and pouted, looking to Ash for support. 

“It was not, he even wrote it down, see?” Eiji reached over for a piece of paper, revealing Shorter’s handwriting that read, _ If Eiji wins a game of Yahtzee, I’ll let him wear my sunglasses for an entire day _ . 

“Shorter!” Ash gawked at him, scrambling to get the paper out of Eiji’s hands. 

He spluttered around the question, avoiding direct answers at all costs. Eiji held the paper high, laughing as Shorter bowled him over to get to it. Shorter finally got it while he straddled Eiji, letting out a triumphant yell as he ripped it up. Eiji pouted at him, cheeks puffed up.

“I mean Eiji still has a witness, so the paper didn’t even matter.” Ash cut in. Both of them turned to look at him, Shorter with a look of betrayal covering his face and Eiji with a gentle smile. Shorter opened his mouth, but Eiji said something just out of earshot of Ash and he clicked his teeth, getting back into his place. 

“Kids.” Max sighed from the front seat, rubbing a hand down his face. 

Ash guessed he could try going back to sleep. He met Eiji’s bright eyes before he turned though. Eiji nodded gently and turned his eyes back to Shorter, looking at him with mischief and a hint of something else. Ash didn’t want to look into it too much. 

  
The next day, when Eiji woke Ash up wearing Shorter’s glasses and grinning ear to ear, he pushed them up for him. Eiji looked a bit perplexed, but got over it quickly as he woke Shorter up. He scrunched his nose, going through the motions before remembering the deal he’d made. He spent a few moments looking grumpily at Eiji and Ash before dissolving into laughter. Eiji joined in and Ash made an attempt. It was  _ hard _ to laugh with something gnawing at his gut instinct, but he tried for them. And they smiled knowingly back at him. The rest of the day would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading!!!! have a good morning/day/evening/night!!! prioritize ur health in all forms !! :DDD comment if u want its rlly nice to get them!!
> 
> not pictured is ash, googling on his phone three minutes later: why do my two best friends have sexual tension???????????? help


End file.
